


When Spy Missions Go Wrong

by Romyra



Category: Assassins (1995), Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyra/pseuds/Romyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surveillance Mission gone awry. A fusion with a favourite moment from the movie Assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Spy Missions Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and are only being used for non profit entertainment purposes.
> 
> // thoughts //

When Spy Missions Go Wrong.

 

// Hmmph... watch the target, note the people he interacts with and be ready to submit a report on any suspicious developments.etc. etc. yeah right .This was supposed to be an easy mission, not this bunch of horseshit //

The mission was turning out to be one for the History books and Duo could just see the title. "The Seven Habits of Highly Annoying Targets," or rather, "What not to do when faced with the possibility of a long and drawn out day."Yes... this was not one of his better days. It had seemed like a piece of cake when Heero had outlined the mission's requirements and Duo had felt sure that he could complete it with ease and return to the safe-house with time to spare. However it seemed as if Fate was out to get him and overkill seemed to be the order of the day.

Firstly in order to maintain a state of readiness he had had to cease all outside communication and frankly the fact that he couldn't use his Gundam was really cramping his style so to speak. So here he was, holed up in the turret of an old church and observing what had to be the most annoying target he had ever had the dubious pleasure of not being able to kill. It wasn't that the man didn't seem to be doing anything other than conducting business in the thrice-damned building, no... it was the fact that he... The God of Death... had been reduced to a mere watcher when he could be doing some worthwhile, like fighting mobile dolls or at least being able to blow up something. No... he had to watch someone who wasn't doing anything worth watching.

The hours passed and Duo began to get hungry and thirsty not to mention the fact that he really needed to pee. The temperature had risen exponentially in the last couple of hours and wearing all black did not help matters. Duo began to strip and when he thought that things could get no worse the pain in his bladder decided to relieve itself forcing Duo to search for something to contain the urine. Finally he remembered the water bottle he had brought and quickly grabbed it before he really made things worse. He was not quick enough as he splashed himself with his own urine which not only messed up his clothes but burned like a son of a bitch on the way out. Duo Maxwell was not a happy camper.

That cinched it, he was going to murder this target, mission be damned. He was hot, his clothes smelled like day old urine and he was hungry. Fixing his eyes once again on the windows of the building he was dismayed to see that the target was not there. He searched around with the binoculars but the target was nowhere to be seen.

// But how I never took my eyes off of him... damnit... Heero's going to be pissed. //

Looking around a final time, a glint from the corner of the building caught his eye and he looked over to it only to be met with the smirking eyes of his target. The target that was calmly watching him with his own pair of binoculars. Lowering them the man seemed to gaze right into Duo's eyes before smirking and moving down the sidewalk. That broke Duo out of his paralysis but even as he scrambled to raise his gun to kill the bastard he knew that it was too late. Snarling in disgust Duo packed his stuff and made to leave the area. As he reached the bottom of the stairway and began to make his way out of the Church, he was met by a young messenger.

"Package for you sir."

"What... what do you mean?"

" Aren't you the gentleman from the turret?" "Yessss... but..."

" Well this is for you, its already been paid for,so just take it."

Well what else was he supposed to do and with an air of resignation he accepted the package which consisted of a single brown envelope. Opening it he was stupefied to see... a picture of himself, clad only in his underclothes (black silk mind you) frantically trying to pee into a bottle.

There was a note to go with the picture.

"The next time you seek to spy on someone, why not chose a more comfortable location one with toilet facilities perhaps. Not that I didn't appreciate the view. Beautiful one."

With an inarticulate shout of rage Duo crumpled the picture and threw it away. Now he was definitely in 'Shinigami' mood and as soon as he got a bath and some food not to mention a really stiff drink, that Bastard's ass was HIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the GW-FAN egroup:- 28-Jun-2001


End file.
